Kryptonite
by Me Myself and I2
Summary: Lily Evans is about to start her fifth year at Hogwarts and life is particularly sweet. They say that not everything lasts forever - Lily is about to find out, first-hand.
1. Cuts Both Ways

****

No Man's Land

A/N: Hello everybody! I just want to say that anyone who reads this fic has impeccable taste, and should R&R because it would be much appreciated.

****

Disclaimer: All characters, settings and events that you recognise are the sole property of J.K.Rowling, and anything else is mine… All mine!

****

Rating: This fic is probably just a G, but may go up to PG-13 later, depending on where the story goes.

****

Summary: Lily has been at Hogwarts for four years now and is going to start her fifth in September. Her sister, Petunia, looks up to her in every way, and her boyfriend, James Potter, is the sweetest guy in school. Nothing lasts forever, so everyone says. Lily is about to find out, first-hand.

****

Chapter 1: Cuts Both Ways

"Happy birthday, Petty!" Lily cried as she bounded into her sister's bedroom to wake her up. "Your presents are downstairs waiting for you, sleepy-head!" She ran back out of the room and the distant thud of her landing after jumping the last five steps resounded in Petunia Evans' ears.

For a few groggy seconds, Petunia tried to gain her bearings. Today was the day she would become a witch, just like her sister, Lily. Having heard so much about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there was no present that could replace the letter she knew she was about to receive. After all, Lily was a witch, and she had gotten the letter on her eleventh birthday too. Of course that was several years ago, but still…

Throwing on her best dress, Petunia ran down the stairs after her sister and joined her in the kitchen. Upon arriving, she did not give a single glance in the direction of her parents, more her presents. She rushed over and began searching through the pile for the envelope.

"Where is it, Lils?" she asked.

"It's got to be here somewhere, Petty. Maybe mum wrapped it as a joke?"

At that, Petunia began ripping open all of the packages. Instead of the elusive letter, she found a Malibu Barbie, a make-up kit, and various other similar items.

"It's not here." Petunia accused

"Come on girls, come and get your breakfast." Mrs Evans called. Both girls complied, and sat around the kitchen table. Despite the pleasant conversation, Lily was unable to avoid the depressed looks being sent her way by Petunia.

"Petunia, are you ok, honey?" Mrs Evans asked worriedly.

"I'm feeling a bit sicky. Can I go to my room?"

"Sure, but take your presents too, so you don't get bored."

Some time later, Lily was released from the kitchen and made her way up the stairs to her sister's bedroom for the second time that day.

"Petty?" Lily called softly as she tapped on the door. She heard no reply. "Petty? Are you there?"

"Go away." Came the muffled reply.

"Come on, Petty, its your birthday. Don't be so sad. You're going to go off to wizard school, after all!" she called jovially as she slowly opened the door, wincing as it creaked. She saw Petunia Evans lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, and the only discernible movement was the steady rise-fall of her chest. Lily crossed the room and kneeled by her sister's bed, resting her head on her hands, and her hands on the mattress. "Hey."

"Leave me alone."

"Look, Petty, I know you were looking forward to getting the letter today, but maybe the owl got lost." Petunia snorted. "Do you remember that letter I sent you in second year that got here all bedraggled and looking as if it had been across a No Man's Land? Well that does happen sometimes. The letter was supposed to get to you two days before, but the owl got lost in a storm." 

"What's a No Man's Land?"

"During a war, when the two sides battle, there is a gap between the lines, where some men rush forward to try and get an advantage over the other side. That gap is called No Man's Land because any man that tries to get across is almost always unsuccessful." Lily poked her sister in the side. "So, what say we go and eat cake - Mum's ready with the knife downstairs. She wants you to cut the first slice."

"She wants _me_ to cut the first slice?" Petunia was incredulous. All her life, she was not allowed to go anywhere near the cutlery draw, much less actually hold a knife!

"Yeah. She says you're old enough to be able to use it properly, now."

Petunia left her sister trailing as she sprang out of bed and downstairs to the kitchen. Lily's face harboured a smile as she followed the eleven-year-old at a much slower pace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Lils. We've been waiting for you so Petty can cut the cake!" Mrs Evans beamed. 

Lily sat at the table, happily watching the birthday-girl fumbling with the knife. She remembered when she had first received the letter from Hogwarts on her eleventh birthday, and how excited she was at the prospect of studying magic. Even so, she had been almost ready to give up that chance to make her sister love her again after Petunia had found out. Petunia had always been one that hated anything out of the ordinary, even when she was only seven years old. She was a very, very clever child, always top of her class in every subject, including physical education. She had always been much cleverer than her older sister, taking after her mother more than her father. Perhaps it was this that made Petunia hate her so much during those first few days. Her mother was not overly enthusiastic about Lily's going to boarding school to study _magic _of all subjects, as she had so kindly put it. It had taken Lily convincing Petunia that she would also be a witch some day, and one of the best to ever attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ever since then, Petunia had nearly idolised Lily in almost every way - from the way she dressed, to the food she ate (she just loved those Fizzing Whizzbees!), to even reading the books and notes that Lily brought home during the holidays. She needed help with the longer words, like 'transfiguration' and some of the concepts, though. She enjoyed trying to write with a quill, and sending letters back and forth by owl as often as she could. She even tried to follow Lily onto platform nine-and-three-quarters once, but was held back by her father.

Lily wanted for nothing more than to be able to show Petunia around the castle, to see her younger sister going though the same turmoil that she did before the sorting ceremony at the beginning of term. She wanted to hear about her sister's first flying lesson, her opinion of the teachers, and, most of all, know what house she would be sorted into. It would be grand for her to be sorted into Gryffindor, but I doubt she belongs there - Ravenclaw is more fitting, she thought.

Still, there was something nagging at the back of her mind. It was strange that the letter hadn't already arrived - had the owl been lost in a storm of sorts? It had been known to happen - poor little Peter Pettigrew hadn't been able to attend the beginning of term feast in his first year because his letter had only arrived on the fifteenth of August and the reply was supposed to be sent by the thirty-first of July, so preparations for his dormitory had been delayed. But such events had been near enough wiped out in the past year - the post office had become more efficient in weather forecasting, and the owls had become sturdier…

Lily berated herself for thinking these thoughts. Her sister was a witch. She would get her letter, and she would go to Diagon Alley to pick up her books and robes for the first year. She _would_!

"Lily! Hey, wake up!" Petunia literally screamed in her ear.

"Petty, are you trying to deafen me, or something?" Lily replied irritably.

"Here's your cake." Petunia's smile had vanished, and was looking very upset.

"It's all right. I was just lost in my own little world, as I always am." Lily smiled reassuringly back at her sister, who returned the gesture.


	2. One Week

****

A/N: Hello, everybody! I just want to say that anyone who reads this fic has impeccable taste, and should R&R because it would be much appreciated.

****

Disclaimer: All characters, settings and events that you recognise are the sole property of J.K.Rowling, and anything else is mine… All mine!

****

Rating: This fic is probably just a G, but may go up to PG-13 later, depending on where the story goes.

****

Summary: Lily has been at Hogwarts for four years now and is going to start her fifth in September. Her sister, Petunia, looks up to her in every way, and her boyfriend, James Potter, is the sweetest guy in school. Nothing lasts forever, so everyone says. Lily is about to find out, first-hand.

****

Chapter 2: One Week

A week had passed, and not an hour went by when Petunia didn't ask about the letter (she had even jumped on Lily's bed at four o'clock in the morning!). Lily was finding it increasingly difficult to ignore her previous doubts, and had even taken it as far as writing to Professor Dumbledore.

One morning, while she watched Petunia on swing, Lily saw Concord, her owl, swooping gracefully through her bedroom window. With a backward glance at the witch-hopeful, she wandered upstairs. Once in her room, she fed Concord some owl treats, and unrolled the message tied to her leg.

Dear Miss Evans,

With reference to your letter of July 15th, it is with regret that I must inform you that Miss Petunia Evans is not a witch and will therefore not be invited to study here, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore.

Lily took a deep breath. Her fears had just been confirmed, and she would have to tell Petunia.

"Petty, come and sit down," she called as she stood on the porch once again. Clutched in her left hand was the letter, her knuckles turning white. When Petunia had sat down on the bench, Lily launched into her explanation of how not all members of the same generation in a family were necessarily magical, and watched as her younger sister became more and more confused. Giving up on skirting around the subject, she pushed the letter into Petunia's hands. This time, only deep-set confusion showed, followed by a myriad of feelings, anger, sadness, and disbelief. Petunia opened her mouth as if to say something, but no words came.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks were full of ups and downs for both Lily and Petunia Evans. Lily had managed to cheer Petunia up enough to come downstairs and see her aunt approximately two weeks later, but soon after, the feelings became unbearable, and she retreated back to her bedroom. Her sanctuary, so it seemed.

It came to the night of August 31st, and Lily had decided on an early night in order to be well awake to meet her friends the next day. Climbing under the covers, she turned off the CD player. Not a minute later, she could hear Petunia's door opening, and soft footfalls made their way downstairs to the kitchen, to get a drink of water, no doubt. But what Lily heard next was not at all what she had expected.

"…got to be up… six o'clock… Kings Cross…" Lily Evans heard her father say.

"…not…"

She crept out of her room and sat by the banister at the top of the stairs.

"Petunia, you won't see her until Christmas! You have to come and say goodbye to her."

"No. I'm not going."

"Petunia, you are going, and that's that!"

"I won't go and say goodbye to a liar, and a freak!"

"Lily is not a liar, and is certainly not a freak - she has the same blood as you do!"

"She has lied to me ever since I was seven, dad! She told me _I _would be a witch too, but that's ok, I don't want to be a freak like _her_ anyway. And what about Uncle Richard? You always called him a freak, and he's your brother!"

"Old Dick is different - he's an accountant!"

"I don't care! I _will not_ go anywhere near Kings Cross _or_ Lily tomorrow, and I hope she doesn't come home at all!"

Refusing to listen anymore, Lily ran to her bedroom and pulled the covers over her head, hoping that sleep would soon come. To her disappointment, only the sounds of angry footsteps followed. There was no sleep, and no escape from the horrors of the argument from downstairs. Not even her Eagles LP could ease the shouting that was replaying over and over in her head. She had never suspected that Petunia would hate her so much for something she did out of love…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed days since she had left her bed, but it was, in fact, only a matter of hours. The pain had become a dull throb, and the silence in the car was unbearable. Petunia had point-blank refused to leave her room, and so Lily's parents were less than talkative. Only Mr Evans was trying to make light of the situation.

"So, Lily, are you going to meet James at the station again this year?"

"Of course, dad. I always do."

"He always seemed the good sort. I remember when he offered to carry your books when you were just eleven - very gentlemanly, he was. I wonder how he's doing… Well, it will be great to be back with your friends again, eh?"

"Yeah," she replied, emotionless.

Walking up to the gateway to Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, she saw James waving to her.

"Hey Lils," he called, "how was your summer?" he leaned in to kiss her cheek, but she sailed straight on past, through the barrier, head bowed. He looked at her parents, but they were none too helpful, merely nodding their heads and walking away again, worried expressions on their faces.

He went through the barrier onto the platform to find his girlfriend, but before he could take another step, he was bowled over by a lightening-speed, three-wheeled trolley. After it, ran a small dumpy boy with tatty, thin brown hair and a rather geeky pair of thick black-rimmed spectacles that had never gone out of fashion because they had never been _in_.

"Sorry, James," he gasped as he leant down to help his friend to his feet. "Trolley got out of control - Snape tripped me."

"No problem, Pete," James replied. "Uh, on your travels, you didn't happen to see Lils, did you?"

"No, why? Doesn't she usually wait for you on the Kings Cross platform?"

"Yeah, but I think something's up."

"Well let's go find her. She's probably in our usual compartment already. You know her."

"Yeah."

"Congratulations on becoming Prefect, by the way."

"Thanks. Lils got a badge too," he said proudly.

****

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter, your encouragement is greatly appreciated. I would also like to say that constructive criticism is always welcome, and please, please, please point out things you do or don't like, or I'll never improve.


	3. Classical Gas

****

A/N: Hello, everybody! I just want to say that anyone who reads this fic has impeccable taste, and should R&R because it would be much appreciated.

****

Disclaimer: All characters, settings and events that you recognise are the sole property of J.K.Rowling, and anything else is mine… All mine!

****

Rating: This fic is probably just a G, but may go up to PG-13 later, depending on where the story goes.

****

Summary: Lily has been at Hogwarts for four years now and is going to start her fifth in September. Her sister, Petunia, looks up to her in every way, and her boyfriend, James Potter, is the sweetest guy in school. Nothing lasts forever, so everyone says. Lily is about to find out, first-hand.

****

Chapter 3: Classical Gas

The train ride was relatively quiet compared to the previous years, mostly because of Sirius' absence due to a rather bad bout of 'flu. It certainly didn't help that Lily was now acting all happy, as if nothing was wrong. The only problem with this was that James had always been able to see through her guise. Everyone else seemed to think he was barmy, and that Lily was just being her usual self. Peter was the only one who even half-believed his friend, not that his opinion had ever really counted for too much.

Lily was too animated, James had decided. At the sorting feast, in the previous years, she had sat back, clapped a bit and stared at her plate, waiting for the food. This year, however, she had all but leapt from her chair in applause for the newest members of the Gryffindor family. While everyone else thought she was just excited about being a Prefect or being back at school, James knew different. It was something that happened before this year had begun… before the train. Oh well, he thought, it doesn't bear thinking about right now.

"Hey James, pass my quill, won't you?" Remus called. His first day back and he was already writing letters to his family, saying how he missed them so. James rolled his eyes. Like clockwork, Sirius would make a crack about it thirty seconds later… only Sirius wasn't there because he was ill… So, he did as Remus had asked.

"Hey James, you're not still on about Lils, are you?"

"Huh? Oh, well she's acting weird. Surely you've seen it?"

"Nope. So she's a bit more involved than usual, so what? Everyone should be."

"So you don't think it's at all out of character?"

"No, of course not. Don't forget you're talking to the master judge of character, here. Whatever I say, goes!"

At this, James threw the pillow he was sitting on as hard as he could at his companion.

"Yeah right!"

"Yeah, _right_!" Remus retorted, magically increasing his strength. Seeing this, James dived under his bed while his friend took careful aim. "No fair! You cheat!"

"So? What's new?" he laughed.

"I'll get you one of these days, Potter. Snape style!"

"What, you mean you want to force me not to wash my hair for a week? I thought you were a prankster!"

"Good evening, Mr. Lupin," a voice sounded from behind. "And Mr. Potter, if you would please extract yourself from under your bed, you have a prefects' meeting in half an hour. You are to inform the rest of the Gryffindor prefects." Professor McGonagall swept out of the room, her robe trailing behind her gathering dust.

"Come on, Remus. I've got to get Lily. You know, she scares me. McGonagall, I mean. Not Lily."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. At least she doesn't have a huge problem with me and my 'condition', as she likes to call it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Making her way to the front of the room, silence took hold of the room as McGonagall took her place at the front. As the new head of Gryffindor House, and prefect head, she was nervous. The silence only made it worse. Placing her papers on the makeshift podium, she cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Now, as the first prefects' meeting of the year, I should like to remind you of the rules which you were issued when you were informed of your appointment. 

"First, any prefect breaking one or more rules will automatically be issued with a detention, and, if any points are taken, the amount shall be doubled from that which a regular student would incur in the same situation. 

"Second, any prefect caught in the act of being prejudiced against an individual student/group of students when issuing punishments will be penalised, and if in an extreme case, may have his/her badge confiscated. 

"Third, any prefect caught inactive in their duties at any time will be punished, the degree of which is left solely up to me. 

"Fourth, all prefects will be required to attend all prefects' meetings.

"Fifth, all prefects will be required to make several night patrols each week. Failure to do so will incur a revision of the student's position and may result in the confiscation of his/her badge.

"Sixth, the addition and deduction of points will be well monitored and any prefect seen as taking or adding too many will be disciplined." She paused and looked around the room. All those eyes staring at me… she brought her gaze back to the cue card in front of her. "I trust that you are all well-briefed on the subject of the more 'minor' rules, and I need not run through them at this juncture." She sighed in relief inwardly as no one made any comment, so she would not have to answer any potentially awkward questions. "Well, first on the agenda tonight is the issue of the Halloween Ball. I am aware that it is over a month and a half away, but this type of thing takes a lot of planning." A boy with black greasy hair coughed. "So, any suggestions of any particular theme? I hear a few years ago, there was a muggle-type theme. Based on Jack the Ripper or something similar."

Immediately, a girl in her sixth year with mousy-brown hair put her hand up.

"Yes, Miss…?"

"Christie, professor, Selina Christie. We could have Phantom of the Opera. That would be interesting."

"That's a silly idea," commented a blonde from the back of the room.

"Well, Miss…?"

"Parkinson, Eleanor Parkinson."

"Well, Miss Parkinson, if you dislike the idea, you must suggest a better one. Otherwise this whole thing would fall apart."

"We should just go for the traditional ball - the ball-gowns, the music, the food, everything traditional. Nothing fancy."

"You mean something boring, Parkinson?" retorted James.

"Would you like to suggest something better, Mr Potter?"

"Yes, I would. I like the idea of the Phantom of the Opera, but what about putting a spin on it and making it like a murder-mystery too. You know, appoint a murderer and the victims and make everyone a detective. That way, we could have a prize for the first one to work it out. Kinda makes it more interesting."

There were murmurs of approval all around the room, but as Severus Snape pointed out, not all were happy with the workload involved.

"But surely a month and a half is not long enough to plan? I mean, it's not just the food and the dress that we need to organise. You're talking actors, and spells that none of us have learnt!"

"Well, if we have a small team dedicated to just that aspect - the extra spells, and the acting - and the rest can get on with the usual stuff." James looked at McGonagall expectantly.

"I find that satisfactory. I trust there are no more objections? No?" 

Someone coughed. 

"In that case, I leave it to Mr Potter to organise a group to handle the acting and all, one person per house, I think will be enough. The rest of you, get on with it!"

As it turned out, James Potter ended up picking Severus, Brian Diggory (who was in his seventh year), and Selina. Not the best choice, in McGonagall's opinion - a recipe for disaster! Still, the meeting was over, she had established her authority, and now it was time to bring it to a close - she was finding it difficult to keep her eyes open. She cleared her throat.

"Students, if I could have your attention for just a moment. Thank you. This meeting is over, and the first prefects to be on patrol tonight are Mr Charman of Hufflepuff and Miss Wells of Ravenclaw."

****

A/N: Thank you very much to the reviewers, you know that everything you say means a lot to me. As I have previously stated, critical reviews are most welcome, as long as the criticism is constructive. I know that this chapter isn't much, but the next chapter should be more interesting.


	4. Author's Note

Hello ppls. Due to unfortunate circumstances beyond my control, I will be unable to add for a while. My computer at home has a virus and the latest chapter is saved on it, so I no longer have access. I apologise and hope that this will not put anyone off returning when I finally get my hands on chapters 4 and 5. 


	5. Walk Don't Run

****

A/N: Hello, everybody! I just want to say that anyone who reads this fic has impeccable taste, and should R&R because it would be much appreciated.

****

Disclaimer: All characters, settings and events that you recognise are the sole property of J.K.Rowling, and anything else is mine… All mine!

****

Rating: This fic is probably just a G, but may go up to PG-13 later, depending on where the story goes.

****

Summary: Lily has been at Hogwarts for four years now and is going to start her fifth in September. Her sister, Petunia, looks up to her in every way, and her boyfriend, James Potter, is the sweetest guy in school. Nothing lasts forever, so everyone says. Lily is about to find out, first-hand.

****

Chapter 4: Walk Don't Run

"Today, class, we will be learning about vampires!" He exclaimed as he attained his students' attention. Professor Shoy was the only teacher who was so into his subject that it was sickening. "Vampires have a rich history, unlike _so_ many of the other creatures we have had the pleasure of studying. As you all should know, in the tales, they are fabled to bite a person's neck and drink their blood because that's where the jugular runs. The jugular is the artery that takes the blood to the brain. Vampires were around--"

James turned around to see who had nudged his shoulder and found Remus shoving a small piece of parchment in his face. 

'Boring, this class, eh? And what is Shoy on?!' he read. 

'I know what you mean, but Lils is paying a lot more attention than usual, isn't she? I mean, she's even taking lots of notes - she always used to steal mine'

'Oh come on, J. Surely you're not on about that again - she's a prefect just like you and you know that you have a duty to do as best you can! Seriously, relax.'

'I suppose you're right, but this prof is really giving me a headache. I might ask L if I can borrow her notes at the end, and go to the hospital wing.'

'I reckon you're onto something there, but then who would I have to talk to?'

'There's always Petey.'

'Not funny. As much as I love hanging around with Pete, he's not the greatest conversationalist.'

'Well then I guess you'll have to talk to Snape. Not my choice, but unless you want to try prying Lils away from her work…'

'Yeah, yeah, I get it. You're not really going though, are you?'

'Nah. Sirius is back tomorrow. I have a monster prank to pull as celebration!'

'Care to share?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later and entering the common room for the fifth time that day, James flopped down on the fire-broomstick-red sofa, where Lily was studying. She was concentrating so much that she didn't even notice as he snaked his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey gorgeous," he whispered in her ear, making her jump.

"Jesus, James. Don't do that." She went back to her book. "Runes homework due in day after tomorrow and I've hardly started."

"What have you been doing in the library all that time then? You keep saying you have homework, but then I see you rushing to get it finished the night before."

"Oh, I get distracted," she said off-handed. James removed his arm.

"By what?"

"Oh, just things."

"Or should I say _who_?"

She looked at him as if he was mad, but then a stony expression set itself upon her face. "Need I remind you that _I_ was not the one that has cheated on my boyfriend three times before? Well, three times actually being caught, that is."

"Touché."

"I'm going to bed, so I'll see you in the morning."

"G'night."

She said nothing in reply and headed upstairs to her dormitory, leaving quite a confused James - she had never reacted like that before…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, James. If you get it right this time, I'll let you fly my Shooting Star tomorrow." Sirius raised his hand for his friend to follow. He dropped his arm, and James cast the spell. "Well, I'm not sure if that's what you intended to do, but at least you got it _mostly_ right…" He seemed rather uneasy as he looked James over. Ever since their second year, Sirius, James and Peter had been trying their best to become animagi - they even had nicknames for each other that they would only be called if they were successful. It was a difficult task, and even those with the proper schooling in the subject were only able to get it right after at least two years. James had managed to transfigure himself into a stag, which was the desired effect, but unfortunately, he had a squirrel's tail, as had happened the past two tries.

"Not, that ruddy tail again!" he exclaimed. "I'm never going to get this right! I mean, even Wormtail got it last week, and here's me, still sitting here incompetent!"

"Now really, it's not that bad. Seriously, we had considerably smaller animals to change into. You had to be the difficult one and become a stag because you wanted to impress Lils. And keep your voice down - we're not supposed to be here, remember?"

"Sorry," he whispered. "Have you told Remus yet?"

"No, we're not to tell him until we're fully-fledged, remember."

"But don't you--"

"No, I don't feel guilty about not telling him. You've asked me that loads of times already. My answer will always be the same. It's not the same as lying, and it's not going to upset him when he finds out. He'll be happy!"

"Ok, then."

Sirius raised his arm again, and let it drop. James tried again, in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Lils." James called.

"Hey. We've got our prefects' meeting soon, you wanna walk with me?"

"Sure." For the first time since the incident in the common room, James was able to link arms with his girlfriend and give her a peck on the cheek. He grinned.

"You realise you've got to work with Severus today, don't you?"

"Do you have to call that slimeball by his first name? The sound of it makes me feel sick."

"I know you don't like him, James, but you'll just have to deal. Anyway, how is the planning going? Have you got a murder victim, yet?"

"Not yet, but I hope we will soon. I have my eye on someone for the part."

"Who?"

"Oh, nice try, but you'll have to find out with the rest of them," he smirked.

"Aww, please?"

"Don't give me that look, you know I can't resist it," he pleaded. "I can't tell you."

"Hullo, Lily," a voice cut in from behind. James didn't need to turn around to know who the owner was.

"Hey Severus," Lily smiling ever so slightly wider than she had been less than a minute earlier.

"Nice to see you've cheered up a bit from when I saw you last." He smiled at her, but she turned and looked uneasily at James.

"Yes, well, it was nothing."

"Look, Snape, Lily and I were having a perfectly nice conversation before you came along, so would you please leave us."

"'Til later, Lily." Severus bowed his head slightly to her, but glared at James as he turned away.

"Bye, Severus."

Once he had gone, James rounded on her. "You were unhappy? Why didn't you tell me? What was wrong?"

"It was nothing. I was just having a bit of a panic attack when I couldn't find the book I wanted in the library and the assignment was due in the next day. That's all."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Oh."

"Come on, let's go in. I think they're ready to start."

"Ok."

****

A/N: Thank you to all reviewers, both for this chapter and all of the previous. There isn't exactly a lot more that I can say in gratitude since I think my last few words in chapter three sums it up completely; your reviews really do make writing more pleasurable, and I appreciate every single one of them. Thank you. I have decided on a title change - this will probably happen numerous times before I am finally happy with it. On another note, The reason for my delay in uploading this chapter is that my computer unfortunately had a virus and the computer expert was supposed to be here on Monday 6th January, only he didn't show. I have been having serious withdrawal symptoms, especially since the damn thing had to be sent to Surrey for my cousin to fix it! Anyway, I hope that none of you will be at all shy if you have any critical comments, and I'll see you in the next chapter maybe J


End file.
